Reunited
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: *SMUT* Not much of a storyline... Sam's been gone for a week, how does Amanda greet him when he gets back?


**A/N Warning: this is not my best work ever, I seem to have gotten distracted 389572893 times while writing it. Also, this is my first Supernatural fic EVER, which I've only been watching for a little of a week now, and I'm only on Season 2 so bear with me as there's a lot I don't know. Thanks guys!**

"I'm fine", Amanda told a concerned looking Sam Winchester as he held her cheeks in both of his hands, his eyes intensely staring into hers.

He sighed and moved closer to her, the need to touch her after everything that just occurred was too overwhelming. "But if I hadn't gone away, this...this wouldn't have happened to you. It's my fault", he retorted.

The dark haired woman rolled her eyes. "Things are gonna happen whether you're here or not, Sam", she spoke roughly, curling her hands around his wrists. "It's just the way things are and you have to accept that you can't control everything. Besides, you're not the one to blame. And I managed to make it through alright". Her index finger came up to trace the recently stopped bleeding wound on his cheek, followed by a gentle peck next to the marred skin.

"I just...", his eyes closed, and as his lips parted to speak again, Amanda pressed her mouth to his, cutting him short.

"Just nothing", she murmured against his lips, looping her hands together at the back of his neck. A week spent apart from the woman he loved was far too long for Sam, and he reciprocated; giving as much into the kiss as she was. But before things could get too heated, the sound of a car horn honking nearby interrupted the moment.

"Hey lovebirds, mind taking your session somewhere else? I got somewhere to be", Sam's brother Dean shouted from the driver's seat of the '67 Chevy Impala parked in the driveway. Not exactly known for his patience, Dean turned the key and brought the engine to life, getting his point across.

Complying with his wish, Amanda hopped off the trunk and gave Sam's hand a tug, motioning for him to follow her. When they were almost at the front door of her house, the car came to a stop with Dean's head leaning out the window. "Take these kids. I think you might need 'em", he winked and clicked his tongue while flinging his arm out, revealing a golden streams of condoms, tossing them towards the doorstep with a chuckle before revving the engine and exiting the driveway.

An embarrassed Sam shook his head back and forth, but bent down to pick up the contraceptives, then continued to trail behind Amanda into her house, to the kitchen and instructed him to sit on a chair while she ran to the bathroom to get a few items to clean up his cheek. Once she returned and set them on the table, Sam's arms wrapped around her waist, drawing her between his thighs. "I love you", he rested his forehead on her abdomen, his thumbs rubbing over the exposed skin between her jeans and black tank top.

"Love you, too", she hugged him back, enjoying the feeling of having him close to her again.

"And I missed you. So much", his head tipped back so his gaze could meet hers.

His hot breath tickling her stomach was almost too much for her to take, so while her fingers trailed through the brown locks on top of his head, she declared, "Show me."

"What?", his lips curved up to one side, a brief chuckle escaping his mouth.

"You said you missed me", her voice became seductive as she took one of his hands and brought it up to her mouth, sticking her tongue out and circling his index finger suggestively with it. "Show me how much", she flung her hair over one shoulder as she lowered her face to his.

Amanda initially intended to pull away before Sam could capture her lips and run up the stairs, but he was too quick, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her down onto his lap with ease, the other hand creeping along the skin at the waistband of her jeans. His tongue flicked over her bottom lip before darting inside to dance with hers and then tease her by sucking on the edge of the orifice.

The dark haired woman's muffled cry was swallowed by his as her hands slipped down to the buttons of his plaid shirt where she unbuttoned each one and pulled it apart, revealing the wide expanse of his chest to her eager hands. Sam cupped each of her breasts in his hands, toying with her nipples until they hardened. Next, he tore his mouth from hers and made quick work of removing her shirt and tossing it to the floor carelessly before reattaching his mouth to her neck. Her head tipped back, allowing him easier access to the sensitive skin; her small hands ran up the length of his jeans, then back down again several times until the appendage covered the bulge in his pants.

He drew in a sharp breath, cursing her in the process. "Jesus fucking Christ, Manda". His hands slipped around her backside, pulling her hips to his while his lips played along the curves of her breasts, eliciting a drawn out sigh from the worked up woman.

"Take the damn pants off already Sam. It's been over a week and I need you", she raised her voice in frustration, climbing off of his lap.

Amanda watched him wet his lips with his tongue, shaking his head back and forth slightly. "What are you talking about?", he asked.

"You...you're being so gentle and slow", she tucked her loose hair behind her ears.

"I just don't wanna hurt you", he uttered softly, running a hand through his own hair.

The woman pressed her lips together and raised an eyebrow while unfastening her jeans and tugging them down her legs and stepping out of them."I twisted an ankle, Sam, and got slapped in the face. I'm perfectly capable to engage in sexual activities. Now if you're just not in the mood I'm sure I can make do by myself." The look in her irises challenged him as she stood with her hands on his hips, waiting for him to make a move.

After several seconds passed by with nothing, she took a few steps toward the staircase but was suddenly caught around the waist and spun around roughly. She hadn't even had the time to process what was going on yet when she was lifted up and carried over to the table. With one swipe of a very muscular arm, said piece of furniture was cleared off; the sounds of glass breaking amongst other things clattering to the floor could be heard, but went ignored. Amanda was laid onto the flat wooden surface a bit less than gently, but had not a moment to complain when Sam's body covered hers; his teeth scraping across her collarbone as his hand nudged at a thigh, parting her legs. His other hand unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling both the denim and his boxers down his thighs in one fluid motion.

"You want me to fuck you?", he murmured between clenched teeth, positioning himself between her legs, sucking a chunk of her flesh into his mouth.

"Yes", she arched her back, seeking friction against the throbbing at the apex of her thighs while her hands clutched onto his biceps. "Please", she whispered immediately after the first word left her lips, and proceeded to wrap her legs around his backside.

Sam needed no more encouragement than this; pushing her panty to the side hastily, he slid himself into her velvet heat until she was encompassing every inch of his shaft. "Holy hell", he grunted as her fingers moved to his back, gripping him desperately. Instead of giving Amanda time to adjust to the intrusion, he pulled himself out and pushed back in swiftly, swept away with desire. Each drive had him brushing against her g-spot over and over again, and sent his hips slamming into Amanda's; eliciting delicious sounds from her, as her arousal grew. It became an obsession to him; to hear each noise she made while she writhed underneath of him in ecstasy, acting as if she would never get enough of him.

When Amanda's eyes squeezed closed and her mouth fell open as if she was having a rough time breathing, he felt her squeeze around his cock; pushing him into a frenzy. Lifting himself up with the palms of his hands, Sam hovered above his girlfriend, picking up the pace while slamming himself into her repeatedly. She held him tautly to her, crying his name as she neared her orgasm, her face flushed a dark pink. "Sam...Sam", she gasped and he could feel her body beginning to tense up, which only encouraged him further.

His legs were burning with the grueling pace, but he only had one goal in mind as he sped up even more, drops of sweat starting to drip down his face as his own pleasure built up in the form of a fireball in the pit of his stomach.

Seemingly out of nowhere, there was some creaking, followed by loud snaps before the couple fell to the floor. The broken table in the middle of the floor was the last thing on their mind as they simply rolled over onto smooth tile, too consumed by bliss to care. Amanda took over control; giving Sam's tired muscles a reprieve. Her hands rested on the flat planes of his abdomen as she rode him, shaking things up by grinding into him every so often to rub her clit on his pubic bone.

The male watched intently as her breasts bounced up and down, grunting occasionally, feeling himself teetering on the edge as his hands held rather roughly onto the smooth skin of her sides. It began to get harder for Amanda to hold her head up as a tingling warmth began to spread throughout her, and when the coil wound up to the point it was impossible to tighten anymore, stars exploded behind her eyes and her sex convulsed around Sam, setting off his own release. His hands slid to her back and pulled her down to him, kissing the both of them through the remnants of their orgasms.

Sam and Amanda lay there quiet and sated for a few moments, her still on his larger body, comfortable and warm until he turned over, gently nudging her off of him. "Uhh...sorry about that", he uttered, referring to the destroyed kitchen table.

"No worries", she replied, snuggling her face into his chest. "It was just wood, but I know where I can get more of that", she gave a little giggle as her hand snuck down between his legs, caressing his manhood.


End file.
